The Flock's Demise?
by CatnissEverdeen
Summary: The flock is in grave danger, but that's nothing new. But what if things keep getting worse, and never get beter?
1. Chapter 1

Max didn't know what to do. Not only was everyone around her engaged in battle, her home was burning. Max then began to lose hope. She didn't think they'd win this one; maybe it was time for the flock to go to "a better place". She closed her eyes and let Ari deal the final blow.

_Three months earlier_

Max slowly opened her eyes. She was still groggy after the training session she'd had with Fang last night. She was about to go back to sleep when she smelt cooking, Iggy's cooking. Then her h=choice was made for her; unless she wanted to starve for the rest of the day, she had to get food while it was still available

"Good morning guys," Max called, walking to the coffee maker. If she didn't make a cup now, she'd probably crash in 5 minutes.

"Morning, Max," everyone called back.

"Okay, everyone. After breakfast, we're going out. I've found a few leads on the whereabouts of The School. I want Nudge with me, you might be needed to hack into the computers, and find information about everyone. Angel, you'll be behind her. I want you to tell me telepathically if and when anyone comes. Fang will protect the rear, and Iggy will lead us. Pack your bags, and remember to bring your own snacks." Max said with a pointed stare at Gazzy.

"What about me?" the Gazman said, looking excited.

"Well, Gazzy, you have the most important job! I need you to stay here, with Total, and watch the house. Make sure no Erasers come and if they do, you know what to do." Max said. Gazzy nodded.

"Okay then. Be ready in 20!" With that, Max left the dining room, and headed off to pack her bag.


	2. Chapter 2

Ari didn't know what to do. He was given night duty. He'd been told by his _father_ to watch "the flock". He despised the flock. Never before has Jeb looked at Ari with adoration and love. All he saw on Jeb's face was regret.

Ari ducked down when he saw movement. _It was her_, he realized with a start. Ari's heart began to beat rapidly. He couldn't take his eyes off the person standing no more than 20 feet away from him. His eyes feasted off of her. Everything about her was perfect. He would have her. No matter what, Max would be his.

It took longer than 20 minutes for the flock to actually gather their things, but Max had expected that. She went outside to check on their surroundings before heading out. She couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, so she just went back inside.

"Okay, everyone. I'm leaving no matter who's with me, so get going." Max said while walking out the house. She waited a few moments, and turned to see the whole flock waiting for her next command.

"Okay, you guys. We're going to be following a lead on a possible location of the school. You all know what to do. I won't tell any of you guys the location until we're almost there; I don't want to take the chances of anyone spying on us." Max spread her wings, and began running to gain speed. Then she took off, flying at top speed with her flock.

Flying felt amazing. Nothing compared to the sense of control Max felt while flying. It was her world, a world where she controlled everything.

Max began thinking about the flock's destination: Florida. She was pretty sure Angel and Nudge would want to go shopping; Iggy and Gazzy would want to spend the day searching for bomb parts. She didn't know about Fang, though; Total would probably stay with Angel. Nothing would probably get done for a few days. She would have to make it clear that the flock wasn't allowed any time off until they completed their mission.

"Listen, guys," Max began. "When we land where we're going, I know you guys are going to want to look around. There will be time for that _after_ our mission, and not a minute before. You'll have plenty of time to look around after the mission."

Groans were heard all around. But Max knew her flock would do what she told them to do, unless they wanted her to start cooking again.

"We're going to rest in a few, guys. Prepare for landing." Max began a slow descent; she could already see the strained looks on everyone's faces. They'd been flying for over five hours, even though it only felt like a few minutes.

The flock landed, and Iggy started a bonfire. He was making a dinner of spaghetti A'la Chef Boyardee. Everyone got a can each, and the sound of satisfied bird kids was heard all around the bonfire. Max could the tired looks on the faces of the flock; she herself was stifling a yawn. Max told the flock to get ready for bed. Everyone began to get settled in their own trees, and soon the whole flock was asleep.

Ari felt his heart rate soar. Nothing warmed his heart more than seeing her sleep. She looked so…peaceful. And innocent, even though she was anything but. Ari knew Jeb had told him to capture and return Fang to The School, but he didn't see the need to rush. He got to see Max without seeing her look back at him with disgust. His mission would surely be…interesting.

**I forgot to put this in the first chapter, but please please please review! I need to know if I should actually continue this story. Negative and positive feedback is appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was working just fine at The School. The Erasers were doing a swell job at keeping tabs on the flock. Jeb couldn't feel any better. He knew exactly where they were headed, and Jeb planned on getting Max to understand her duty was to save the world. Jeb couldn't be any more elated.

Max awoke to the sound of a twig snapping. Someone had been around recently. She jumped up as fast as she could, and, spreading her wings, did a quick 360 around the perimeter. She saw something in the distance, but wasn't sure if it was a bird or not. Max quietly landed. She began waking the flock, telling Iggy to quickly prepare breakfast, so they could make a hasty exit.

Once everyone had had their fill of beef stew, the flock headed off. They were only a few hours away from Florida, and Max didn't know what to expect. They hadn't seen or fought with Erasers for a few months now, and Max was nervous. Was The School planning some kind of ambush? Once they actually arrived in Florida, would there be an army of Erasers waiting to take the flock down?

Someone flew above Max, the beat of their wings perfectly in tune with Max's. Max looked up to see Fang, who gave her a reassuring smile. Max smiled back, unconvincingly. She couldn't shake the feeling that something, or someone, was waiting for her in Florida.

Ari felt great. Ever since The School had genetically altered his DNA for the fifth time, he'd been able to fly perfectly. His eyesight made it so that he could stay far from the flock, so far that they couldn't see him, but he could see them as if he were right behind them.

Ari checked the time. There was only a few hours left before they would arrive in Florida. Then Ari's master plan, via The School, would begin.

"Okay everyone," Max began. "Get ready to land." Max slowly began to descend. Once she and the flock had landed, Max began to tell them of the lead that she had of how The School might be stationed in Florida.

"I got the information from an online source. Someone made an anonymous post on the internet saying they saw people in 'white lab coats' entering and leaving a suspicious looking building. The same post says that they saw small children that looked mutilated being forced out of the lab, and into large vans. I know this sounds super mysterious, but I felt that we had to investigate. Oh, and we're headed to Florida." When Max finished speaking, she could see excitement in every member of the flock's eyes. She was happy to see that the flock would help her with this mission.

"I know we're almost there," Max said. "But we're going to take a break, rest up before the fight that will inevitably happen." Max began looking for branches to start a fire. It was dark out, and it was getting slightly chilly. Plus, Iggy would need somewhere to cook.

They had roasted rabbit for dinner. Everyone was pretty exhausted, so Max let the flock finish getting ready for a nap. Once everyone was asleep, Max began to scrounge around for possible threats. Then she heard a twig snap, and quickly spun around. But it was only a deer, and it looked quite frightened. Max slowly walked back to her flock. Once she was sure everything was fine, she lay down and closed her eyes, letting sleep encompass her.

**Please review! I want to know all thoughts on the story!**


End file.
